Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for various applications. Due to the great popularity of UAV and high desirability in the UAV market, more attractive functions needs to be added into the UAV. For example, it is desirable to have the UAV tracking object automatically. However, despite the achievements in object tracking in recent years, object tracking remains challenging in computer vision (e.g. the target may undergo deformation, occlusion and even become out of view over a long period of time). This is the general area that embodiments of the disclosure are intended to address.